Frost and Front Steps
by fortunatexfool
Summary: LONG oneshot songfic! Jimmy is supposed to call Cindy to help her with her physics homework. When no call comes, she goes to his house to find out what's up...and sees something she REALLY doesn't like. Rated for language, etc.


**Frost and Front Steps**

**My oh my. I read my reviews for "The Dark of Theatre 3", I think I'm in love with you all. thank you once again for your kindness! Your reviews have definitely added a little bit of sunshine to my life.**

**Anyway, here is my third fic. Beware, it is long! And after writing this, I've realized that my first two fics should've probably been rated K+ instead of T. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the song "Frost and Front Steps" by Armor for Sleep.**

* * *

7:44 PM. Jimmy was supposed to call me fourteen minutes ago.

Sure, not a big deal. I just wanted some help with my physics homework. Sure, he had always been rather prompt with his phone calls, never more than five minutes late. But I told myself not to worry; he'd call soon.

He _was_ a certified genius. He might've gotten caught up working on some new invention. Maybe there was a problem with his girl-eating plant. No, that couldn't be it. He had let that thing die when we were in middle school. Maybe Goddard malfunctioned. Yeah. That must be it. He'd only be late for his beloved pet. I can understand that. I remember what it was like when Humphrey had gotten worms. He was all I could think about!

Yes. Yes, that was it. Goddard was broken. Or something like that. He'd be here soon.

:

At 8:31 I was pretty annoyed. One hour late in calling. That just wasn't natural, especially for Jimmy. _I'll just go over there and ask him for help. I'm sure he won't mind._

I grabbed my physics book and worksheet and noticed that I was halfway done. _How did that happen? I don't even remember doing this... oh wait. Yeah, I do. I did it at school._ I looked at the last half. Easy stuff. I could do it in my sleep. But I would go to Jimmy's anyway. I tried to tell myself that I was going over there solely to check answers with him, but even _I_ couldn't convince myself of that.

I'm sure you've figured out by now that I don't just like Jimmy Neutron as a friend. I like him. I almost l...love him.

Everything about him is just so...right. His blue eyes, his brown mop of hair, his intelligence, his sense of humor...and (cue my blushing) his surprisingly chiseled body. I saw him at the pool this summer. How he finds time to work out, I have no idea. Sure, he's no body builder, but I still blush at the sight or feel of his defined muscles. Oy. Vey.

Of course, he's still your average sixteen year old guy: somewhat egotistical and FULL of hormones. He walks with me to class daily, but often when another girl walks by, he can't help but stare at her. Particularly the junior and senior girls, in all their filled-out-figure glory. And of course, I get jealous. Althought, if I call one of those girls out for being unintelligent or mean or slutty, he'll always agree.

I will always fail to understand him.

It was bitterly cold outside; I was glad I had brought my beanie and scarf. I could smell the snow coming in the air. Jimmy's lab looked abandoned, but I knocked anyway. Nothing. A trap door didn't open underneath me. So naturally, I went to the house.

I just happened to glance up and into his living room window; that's when I saw them.

**_I'll be by the front door  
We'll leave when you want  
You're having a good time  
And you know me  
I'll wait around_**

Jimmy and Betty Quinlan. Sitting on the couch. Doing homework. I looked closer. Algebra I. He had ditched me for that...that...bitch! _And she's still Algebra I and she's a JUNIOR? What an airhead._

**_I'm standing outside  
No one's around_**

I crouched down on the ground, so I could be hidden but still see them. I must've looked rather suspicious, hunched down in front of the house, clad in dark clothing. But at that moment, I didn't care. I bit my lip in anger, almost to the point of its bleeding. I watched her flirt with him endlessly; she was constantly laying her head on his shoulder and gazing at him with lust, her eyes practically undressing him. He looked at her as though he was extremely weirded out, but I couldn't read his face that well. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed or--I cringed--he was enjoying it. I gnashed my teeth and clenched my fist, and yelped in pain. I had grabbed the thornbush. I winced as I wiped the blood off my hands with my scarf, hoping that would be enough to stop it. I crawled soundlessly to the front step, where I sat down and pulled my scarf tighter around me, my neck and face already stiff with cold.

**_It's so cold  
My lips are numb  
I'll sit on the front steps  
And wonder if I will completely freeze out here_**

I heard his exubrent laughter coming from inside his surely warm house and cringed. _I _was supposed to be the one he was laughing with. He was supposed to be helping _me_ with _my _homework. This was in no way fair.

**_I hear you from inside  
You laughing the way you do  
When I'm not there_**

I should've stood up and gone back to my house, leaving those two lovebirds alone. But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

**_And you know me  
I'll wait around_**

_I know what I'll do! I'll go in there right now and call him out for this! Betty's the jealous type; she'll get mad at him and leave! He told me his parents wouldn't be home 'til late; they're with my parents at that dinner theatre._ I found myself standing up on his porch.

**_I'm standing outside now  
No one's around_**

I raised my fist to knock when I glanced in the window again. They had packed up their algebra books. Betty had taken Jimmy's face in her oh-so-dainty hand...

**_It's so cold  
My lips are numb_**

...and she kissed him. And he looked like he was enjoying it.

I sank to the ground in defeat.

**_I'll sit on the front steps  
And wonder if I will completely freeze out here_**

I yanked on my beanie and gnashed my teeth again, enraged. _How could that asshole do this to me? And especially with a slut like her! Gah, I should've known. It's always been her. He's always had a crush on her...not me. He's always l...loved her. Not me._

_**I think that maybe I should get up and just drive away  
I'm shivering hard now, I'm shivering hard now  
My face has barely any feeling left anymore  
I'm shivering hard now, I'm shivering hard now**_

I shivered, knowing she was probably wrapped up in his arms by now. But I didn't dare look in the window.

**_I'm standing outside now  
No one's around  
It's so cold  
My lips are numb  
I'll sit on the front steps  
And wonder if I will completely freeze out here_**

_Man. I'll just sit here and freeze to death while they screw each other on his couch. Then maybe he'll be sorry._

Suddenly I noticed that Jimmy's voice had begun to drift outside. He sounded like he was yelling. I opened his mail slot a little so I could hear better.

"Ugh, why won't you listen to me?"

"Come on, Neuton. I love you, and I know you love me, too." She tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away, jumping to his feet.

"No, I don't!"

"But...you kissed me..."

"Correction: _you_ kissed _me_. And in that kiss, I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing for _you_ anyways..."

She and I both raised our eyebrows at _that_ one.

"Look, Betty, I may have had a_ little_ crush on you when I was eleven. But I didn't know what love was back then. I can't believe I ever thought I "loved" someone like you, whatever the hell that meant to me back then."

She glared at him, and I couldn't help but smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, frankly, Quinlan...I think you're a slut. And I know of a girl who I'm sure I love. She's _way_ better for me than you."

Betty clamored to her feet, throwing her algebra homework on the floor. "James Neutron, you...you..."

**SLAP!**

I quickly began plotting her demise.

Jimmy rubbed his right cheek tenderly for a moment, then looked down at Betty with a glint in his eye. "You know, you've got a great arm on you, Quinlan. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean much to me."

I laughed at that remark, unfortunately a little too loudly. Jimmy and Betty both turned towards the door.

_Shit!_ I quickly got on my feet and began fast-walking to my house. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to run. _Probably because deep down, you want him to catch you..._

And he did. I was in the middle of the road when he called out, "Cindy?"

Without thinking, I pulled my scarf over my mouth. Putting on a fake accent, I turned around and said, "Uhhh...noooo, my name is Amelia, I'm from the United Kingdom...I was actually looking for my err...cousin! Yes, my cousin, Cindy Vortex, smashing girl really, do you--"

Jimmy laughed and rolled ihs eyes. "Come on, Cin. I'd know that fake British accent of yours anywhere."

I lowered my eyes. I couldn't look at him. _Damn. Why'd he have to be so smart?_

"I guess you heard everything I said in there, huh?"

"Most of it."

"Well, do you know why I turned down Betty?"

"You said that you loved someone else..."

"Yes, but do you know who that is?"

I looked up at him to meet his gaze, with a stupid expression on my face, I'm sure.

"No. Who?"

He looked at me, as if to ask if I was kidding. "You, of course."

I was dumbfounded. I probably looked like a complete idiot, just standing there staring at him. I had dreamed about this moment many times, but now that it was actually happening, I was at a loss as to what to do. I happened to glance at his arms; they were bare. He was wearing a T-shirt.

"Jim...aren't you cold?"

He laughed and raked his fingers through his hair, in mockery of Nick. "Babe, I'm warm enough just being around you!" He completed the mock with Nick's signature pointing gesture. I laughed.

"Heh. But really, I saw you here outside the window and figured I should get that off my chest. I...I guess I didn't think about grabbing a coat."

It had begun to snow. He was starting to shiver.

**_I'm standing outside now  
No one's around_**

"So why'd you ditch me for _her_?"

He looked at me seriously. "I didn't."

I raised my eyebrows at_ that_ one, too.

"I "forgot"." he said, talking with his hands.

I repeated the gesture. "You "forgot"? What the hell are you talking about, Neutron?"

"Come on, _Vortex_. I know you know that stuff."

I blushed. _Damn again._

"Well, I guess I just wanted to talk to you. Hear your voice..."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I was scared."

"I see."

Silence.

**_It's so cold_**

"Come on, Jimmy, it's freezing out here! Go get a coat."

"No, I'm fine. Really. Plus...there's something else I want to get off my chest."

"Yeah? What is it?"

He reached forward and lowered my scarf, exposing my frozen lips. _Oh...my... _

**_My lips are numb  
I'll sit on the front steps_**

He took my face in both of his hands and kissed me full on the lips.

As I subtly began to kiss him back, butterflies slowly began to fill my stomach. I had dreamed of this for years...and it was finally coming true! I clutched his arms with my hands as he continued to gently cup my face with his hands, and I hoped Betty was watching with blinding envy.

**_And I wonder if I will completely freeze out here._**

When we finally pulled away and stars in our eyes had dimmed, we saw that indeed, she was. She had watched it all from inside the doorway.

"James Isacc Neutron, you will live to regret this!"

Jimmy turned back to face me. He smiled, and then looked back at Betty. "No. No, I don't think I will."

She fumed.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." And with that, she stormed off.

He turned back to face me. "Now that The Green-Eyed Monster's gone...where were we?"

I grinned. "Oh, I think about right...here." I brought our lips together again and we sank into the snow. He broke away.

"We're probably going to die of hypothermia, Cindy. I'm still cold, though you're keeping me very warm." He was on top of me; I could smell his breath. His breath smelled like Purple Flurp.

I laughed at his boyish smile. "Yeah, well, I spent an hour and a half straightening my hair, and now the snow's probably ruined it."

"If so, you're still beautiful to me. But, I'm still taking you inside. Our parents won't be home for another two and a half hours. I've got Nightmare Before Christmas. Now, come, my queen." He winked at me.

I yelped a little as he scooped me into his arms.

"Oh, and for the record...you're a much better kisser than Betty."

:

Well, let's just say that we didn't even make it to the couch. At least not until 9:30. He would kiss me, we'd sweet talk, kiss, sweet talk. It was as if we had all the time in the world. And when his tongue gained entrance to my mouth for the first time, I officially deemed myself TFG: Too Far Gone.

I fell asleep at approximately 11:11 with Jack's Skellington's voice in my ears, my head on Jimmy's chest, his arms wrapped around me. I woke up about five minutes later with his lips on mine, giving me a kiss goodnight as he tucked me into bed, back at my house.

As he turned once more to look at me before he left, I whispered solemnly, "I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: OH MY EYES! MY POOR BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES! heh. lol  
Hope you all enjoyed this long songfic; hope it was worth your read.  
Like always, R&R like mad people. LOVE YOU ALL :P_


End file.
